La vida corta de un mortal
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: "Un vampiro no puede enamorarse de un mortal." Se repetía varias veces, todos los días incluso hacía que sus canciones le recordaran eso en sus líricas. Pero, simplemente había cosas que le ganaban a la mente y esta chica de no más de 18 años era una de ellas.


Siempre pensó que los vampiros no podían llorar, comparaba su fría piel con la posibilidad de que no tuviesen sentimientos. Se dio cuenta que me equivocaba ya que un vampiro alguna vez fue una persona… o algo así, no? Un vampiro alguna vez tuvo un corazón el cual palpitaba constantemente, con sangre tibia recorriendo sus venas… Los vampiros pueden llorar, no era una suposición suya. Lo aseguró, lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, ya que un vampiro está llorando contra su pecho justo ahora.

Los hechos lo hacen ver tan obvio, pero seguía sin creerlo. Un vampiro llora y puede hacerlo con tristeza, gimoteando y respirando cortadamente mientras lucha por algo de control. Quizá lo que la sorprende no es que llore, sino la razón que le causaba llorar.

Intentó levantarse, pero el peso que se ejercía sobre ella era mayor. Siempre pensó también que era muy liviana, siempre flotaba y se mecía por ahí. Otra cosa en la que se había equivocado. Ya había fallado en dos.

De repente se asustó, una sensación punzante cosquilleaba en su cuello. Iba a morderla? La convertiría en un vampiro? No sabía que estaba pasando y, aunque sonara extraño, no quería que parase, el cosquilleo punzaba sin llegar a ser doloroso, convirtiéndose en una sensación erótica que le destrozaba los nervios con distintos efectos de deleite.

-M-Macerline… -su voz suave provocó que la Reina levantara la cabeza, mostrando sus rojizos ojos cristalinos.-Eso que haces me gusta… peo no quiero que me muerdas…

-Morderte? Bonnibele, yo no haré eso. –con apenas dos dedos limpió sus lágrimas y con la misma mano, acarició la roja mejilla de la rosada princesa, como abriéndose camino para besarla, lo cual aceptó con gusto y algo de vergüenza, hasta que sintió un empujón en su pecho. –Qué sucede…?

-Tus dientes… me lastiman… -más avergonzada aún, desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta también que su mano se mantenía sujetando uno de los pechos de la pálida vampiresa. Intentó quitarla de inmediato, sin éxito, Marceline se la sujetó manteniéndosela en ese lugar. Lo rojo de su cara había abarcado más lugar.

-Discúlpame. -se inclinó de nuevo, besando con apenas un roce sus labios.

-Marceline… estás segura? –con sus dedos presionó su pecho, notándolo libre de sostén.

-Claro que si, acaso tu no?

-Pero… yo no soy inmortal y no creo vivir mucho tiempo, ni siquiera con la tecnología que—

-Shh… Bonnibele, no digas eso, arruinarás el momento. –su playera comenzó a ser deslizada de manera que pareciese que la princesa estuviera poseída por una fuerza externa. –Sólo acepta mis besos, acepta lo poco que puedo darte…

Hace unos 500 años más o menos la Reyna de los vampiros se había enamorado también de una mortal, "mayor" que ella, tenía 32 años y la vampiresa seguía aparentando no más de veinte. Su primer amor duradero, por así decirlo, cuarenta años para ella eran prácticamente nada, pero para su mortal amante era más de la mitad de su vida, una simple vida mortal y corta… demasiado corta para Marceline. Fue como si se le resbalara de entre los dedos, sintió todo muy rápido y no lo disfrutó como hubiese querido. El encontrarla gélida y muerta a su lado por la mañana fue el sufrimiento más grande de su centenaria vida, era tan joven y apenas empezaba a tomar las cosas realmente serias, cuando todo se había acabado.

"Un vampiro no puede enamorarse de un mortal." Se repetía varias veces, todos los días incluso hacía que sus canciones le recordaran eso en sus líricas. Pero, simplemente había cosas que le ganaban a la mente y esta chica de no más de 18 años era una de ellas. Sabe que pasará de nuevo, entre sus brazos estaba una vida mortal, delicada, por que se arriesgaba a sufrir de nuevo? Acaso hay algo para impedirlo?

…si, si lo había…

-Marceline… despacio, no aguantaré tanto…

-Sí, mi princesa…

Deseaba tanto morderla, liberarla de una vida corta, tenerla para siempre a su lado. Pero no podía, no sabía si eso era lo que ella quería y acababa de pedírselo.

"No quiero que me muerdas… no quiero que me muerdas…"

Le golpeaba su inerte corazón, le creaba una sensación pesada y aunque le doliera tanto, lo comprendía a la perfección. Marceline, a lo largo de sus mil años de vida ha sufrido una infinidad de dolores y todos y cada uno de ellos los recordaba perfectamente. Siempre llegaba alguien a hacerle algún daño nuevo y gracias a su inmortalidad no podía ponerle fin a tan grandes pesares. No quería eso para Bubblegum, era demasiado dulce y buena como para vivir ese tipo de cosas, no iba a corromper un alma tan pura a su parecer.

Pero, y si llegara a pedírselo? Le brindaría vida eterna? Bubblegum lo haría? La conocía lo suficiente para suponer que si? Malditos pensamientos!

-Mi princesa, quiero que estés a mi lado… Reinemos juntas esta tierra, de noche y de día.

Con esfuerzos, jaló la cobija para arroparla y ella la abrazó contra su pecho, que iba de arriba para abajo, jadeante por el esfuerzo anterior, sintiéndose cálida y protegida… protegida por una jovencita de no más de 18 años..

-Claro que si, Marceline, gobernaremos por siempre, por siempre…

Quizá era el agotamiento o la endorfina el que la hacía hablar así, el que la hacía responderle de manera tan directa… no le importaba, quería que esa fuese su verdad.

-Ojalá un día interpretes mis palabras de la manera correcta, de la manera en la que yo lo veo. Ooo serña reinado por ti, por mi, por nosotras durante toda la hermosa y grandiosa eternidad, pero necesito que lo comprendas y me lo pidas. Para ti la vida es muy larga, te darás cuenta, lo sé, sólo debo esperar y para mí eso pasará muy pronto mi amada Reyna…

"Marceline… hazme tuya… muérdeme y hazme verdaderamente tuya…"


End file.
